Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34026531-20180204081102/@comment-34034970-20180205014157
Whenever I hear "bad boy" I feel that image is well suited for Tam then Keefe. Keefe is more like a trouble maker which does consider him as a boy that's bad, but how I interpret the meaning of bad boy is that I imagine a dude who's cold, mysterious, and is someone who rebels (in a cool way of course). I say that it's cliche that many characters fall in love with the mysterious dude (Tam), the sweet and helpful dude (Dex), the nice and kind looking dude (Fitz), and the prankster dude (Keefe). But thing is that those qualities only make up a part of them - meaning that they have more than being a laughable or serious guy. When I see character development, I see more from what the characters actually are and soon I find these characters are not cliche because the author spent a lot of time creating them as they are. In fact how I just named Tam, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe in the beginning of the 2nd paragraph was how I saw them when I was first introduce to them. Now ReadItAll, I have to say I agree with you. The book has turned to focus on Keefe a lot more ever since in Exile. Though it's not the book wanting more of Keefe (well, maybe), it's Sophie who's making Keefe become someone really important and close to her life. Ever since in Exile, Keefe has been forcing Sophie to include him on her plans, especially when things were going hard for Sophie for being blamed for Alden's shattered mind. That was the start of all the other adventures and dangers that both would soon take on, and because both of them spent a lot of time together - both were able to understand and learn about the other more. Also it was mentioned that Keefe doesn't bring anyone to his house, including his friends which causes Keefe to have his own secrets to hold, but it was Sophie that he shared them with due to the fact that he became to trust her over time and that changed his feelings for her. Out of every character in the book, we know a lot about Keefe and we that through Sophie's mind. I'm really glad that Keefe is a empath because he's able to grasp on Sophie's feelings and thoughts. So yeah, a lot of Keefe's moments, but don't ever think that it's centered on him because he wants to prove his worth to Sophie by taking on risky situations. To Keefe it looks like he's trying to help benefit Sophie, but what Sophie sees is that he's doing dumb decisions without notifying her. Also Keefe's parents are involved in all the mess taking place, that's why Keefe keeps reaching them (or his mom to be exact) to help Sophie even when he either doesn't want to see them (Lord Cassius) or wants to take them down first already (Lady Gisela). I know I wrote a lot, but I just feel like writing a lot when there's and disagreement or an argument.